This invention relates to a chair armrest, particularly to one possible to be adjusted in its height, and its angle to the right, the left, the backward, and forward direction so as to suit body size of a user, who can sit comfortably on a chair.
Modern society forces people work busily and tensely, and the design of chairs directly concerns daily life people. Above all, the curvature of a backrest and a seat is the essential of study for makers, who always make effort to produce a most comfortable chair having a curvature to suit to body structure. Except the curvature of a backrest and a seat, armrests at two sides of a chair have also large impact to comfortableness for sitting. Common armrests of chairs are immovable, impossible to suit to every body, as each person has different body size.